


【最王】王马小总统想让我告白：超高校级们的恋爱头脑战☆

by KittyGiovanna



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: “没有听到对方亲口说喜欢自己的人在恋爱中是输家！”关于“意外失忆的人连自己有恋人都忘记了”这件事，超高校级的首脑·王马小吉在私立希望之峰学院遇到了超高校级的侦探·最原终一后，开始想着要“设法让对方向自己告白”？
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. 王马小总统想让我告白

**Author's Note:**

> ※Title和summary有参考赤坂明的《辉夜大小姐想让我告白~天才们的恋爱头脑战~》  
> ※私心，侧重带了一代玩，但本质还是最王，一代只是作为关键路人出现（因为我并不能很好把握性格），说到需要预警的cp的话…大概含有微量苗雾。

一.

那是个没有樱花的四月。

就在私立希望之峰第77期本科学生的毕业典礼开始的几天前，发生了一起谁都没想到的意外事件。一声惊天动地的爆炸声从主楼的某个研究教室里传来，掉下来的一块大玻璃轰地从五楼砸落，摔坠时掀起了巨大的烟尘。学院里正在散步的学生们纷纷惊诧地侧目，只见到灰尘散尽后，一脸惊慌且完好无损的苗木诚愣在原地，他脚边倒着满头鲜血的狛枝凪斗。

“……前辈！你还好吗？！”

苗木慌张地蹲下身，搬开砸在狛枝头上的玻璃碎块。他刚刚因为鞋带突然断掉不得不蹲下来处理，刚在暗暗悲叹时运不济，谁料到就在这时有块大玻璃从天而降，瞬间将身边站着的狛枝前辈拍到了地上。

苗木被吓得跳了起来，幸好那块玻璃上有个缺口，在撞到狛枝头顶后就顺势从他头上套了过去，这才让他得以毫发无伤。他慌乱地将狛枝从地上扶起来：“能走路吗，不，快点去医务室…”

“…”

狛枝虚弱地颔首，尽管双眼已经快被鲜血糊住，他还是忍不住抬起头，看了一眼楼上那个爆炸后还在冒烟的窗口。

“怎么回事？！”

石丸清多夏一把拉开了那间研究教室的门，里面的入间美兔尖叫一声，狠狠地向门口的风纪委员砸过去一个扳手。此时本应在体育馆布置毕业典礼的78期生都匆匆赶到了现场，紧随石丸的雾切响子在跑上楼梯时就看到了走廊里浓厚的烟气，此时她扶着有些被震得胀出去的门，一边扇着面前未散尽的浓烟，一边面色凝重地走进了这间实验室。

“噫呜呜呜呜！！别、别过来！！”入间顿时冲过去，拦住雾切的视线：“别看了！！没、没什么大事，只是发明的东西出了一点事故！！本、本小姐的失败品可就像女人的屁股一样不能乱看…快走开！！”

入间的声音混在了仪器运作的轰鸣声里。雾切掩住口鼻，四下环视一周，实验室一角的某个胶囊外形的设备立刻吸引了她的视线。那架不知名的仪器有着光洁无比的白色外壳，上面薄薄铺着一层爆炸产生的灰，胶囊舱的下面正裸露着几根粗大的电线，蝮蛇一样盲目又疯狂地跳动着，扬起无数电火花。

“这是什么？”

“喂、喂！！等…”

雾切无视了入间的阻挠，她径直走到连接着胶囊舱体的控制台前，将所有拉杆都调到OFF档。过热的仪器终于平息下来，电线也终于不再吐出火花，片刻后浓烟散尽。此时的实验室里已经一塌糊涂，看热闹的78期学生们被入间用最后的倔强堵在门口，只有雾切在发明家气急败坏的威胁声中走到了胶囊舱体面前。

“…”

雾切在仪器的外壳上敲了几下，很快顺利地找到了开关。入间在门口咬牙切齿地问候了几句侦探天生的第六感，却不得不无能为力地看着那个沉睡的胶囊缓缓升起，两层结构精巧的护罩面对着教室正门，在众人的视线中一点点打开。

“…”

见到胶囊里的情况后，所有人都陷入了死寂般的沉默。在竖起的胶囊中失去了护罩的支撑，少年的身体从里面无声地跌落下来。那套白色的拘束服上满是伤痕和鲜血，已经失去意识的身体还在轻微地痉挛。有一个小型头盔从仪器中滚出来，在实验室一角慢吞吞地停住，带出一路的血迹。

就连雾切都条件反射地屏住了呼吸，视觉致幻，她隐约感觉到有一点皮肉的焦糊气息在凝固的空气里缓慢传开。

“呃…！本，本小姐告诉你们，是那个肮脏下流的小混蛋自己进去的！！…呜、本小姐早就有跟他说过仪器在测试阶段，他还不知死活去试，明显就是脑子长在生殖器里…”

愈渐小声的辩解在下一秒被大和田纹土打断，他也吼回了在场所有人的理智：“别开玩笑了，快点救人啊！”

最原终一当时正在校外办案，雾切因为要帮忙布置77期的毕业典礼，因此顺手就将手里的委托移交给了最原。这位刚脱离实习期的小侦探虽然有些生涩，但委托人对他的表现非常满意。

就在最原买了两听葡萄汽水，准备给王马带回去时，他接到了雾切的电话。冰山学姐冷漠的声线在话筒的那侧鲜少地颤抖着，说出来的话语一个字一个字地扎在了最原终一的心脏上。

他甚至来不及对收银员说一句谢谢，就冲出门奔向了车站。

“王马！！”

“哇啊——！”

最原在临门几米是滑过去的，恰逢从医务室里走出的罪木一个不慎，撞上了迎面飞速赶来的最原。两个人狼狈地在门口相撞后，罪木正在内心惊叫不要第无数次重蹈覆辙同样的结局，却猛地被最原一把在空中拉住，竟然硬生生脱离了百分百平地摔的设定。

“抱歉前辈！王马在哪里？雾切学姐说…”

“最原。”

雾切站在医务室里的某张病床前，向他比出一个噤声的姿势后，招了一下手。最原深呼吸了几下，快步走过去，心疼地看着床上躺着的人。一路跑来心跳变得极快，血液涌向头部，最原只觉得大脑里不断翻滚着不真实的头晕目眩感。

王马小吉静静地躺在病床上，他依旧在昏迷中，虚弱的睡颜显得苍白无力。他的头上缠着厚度不正常的绷带，平时活泼翘起的发尾被七零八落地压在白色的纱布下，露在被子外的一只手腕正在挂点滴。最原不由得伸出手指，轻轻蹭了两下伤者的脸颊，温热的触觉尽管浅淡却非常熟悉，他这才总算稍微松了口气。

两个侦探对视一眼，雾切压低了声音道：

“…入间的设备还在测试，王马不知道严重性，趁她不注意戴上了模拟器。今天下午实验室被炸了，就是那个仪器的问题…罪木前辈照看王马，一直忙到晚上。”

最原不知道说什么好，他默默看着毫无生机的小总统：“…谢谢前辈在这里看护…”

“你别误会，我并不是刻意待了这么久。”雾切撩起耳边的头发：“苗木和狛枝前辈一起去取横幅和气球的时候被爆炸误伤了，不过苗木没事，狛枝前辈保护了他。因为感到愧疚，加之罪木学姐没有时间，所以狛枝前辈是由他照看的，我只是来帮忙，仅此而已。”

最原有点惊讶地四下环顾了一圈，这才发现医务室里原来不仅只躺着王马。不远处一张病床的边上坐着有些拘谨的苗木，而床上则是正向这边看过来的狛枝。

“晚上好…”见到最原惊讶的神色，狛枝举起裹得严严实实的手，费力地挥了挥：“…最原君，就算是恋人遭遇不测，也不要在这种情况下丧失希望哦？”

“呃…嗯。”最原看着狛枝如同招财猫般的动作，眼皮跳了两下。被包扎成那个样子…才应该别丧失希望吧…

“哈哈，要相信这个世界上的幸运守恒定律。”狛枝掂了掂自己的胳膊：“虽然被爆炸中的玻璃砸到，但得到了苗木君悉心照料后，就觉得这也不算什么…在遭受不幸之后，一定会有足以颠覆该不幸的幸运降临。我马上就要毕业了，真的非常舍不得你们，你们集才能和天下所有的仰慕于一身，是上帝创造后都会嫉妒的天选之人，所以绝对不要放弃希望…”

突如其来的传教现场朴实无华且枯燥，苗木应和地干笑了两声，雾切叹了口气干脆转过身去。最原转向王马，擦掉他耳后的一点虚汗，然后在病床边坐了下来。

——这就是在那个没有樱花的四月里发生的事情。

……

骗你的！

真是非常惊人，就算在那种完全密闭的仪器里被电流直接击中大脑，并且发生了爆炸后，还是完好无损地活了下来，不愧是生命顽强的超高校级！

王马小吉依旧健在，而且性格也没有受到什么影响，一天到晚还是那副难以捉摸的样子。这一点在他刚苏醒那天就表现得尤为明显，当最原终一拿着早饭便当盒进入医务室的时候，突然发现那张病床上空空如也，旁边是被推倒的吊瓶架。小总统莫名其妙就不翼而飞，急得最原在路上抓了好几个人问，但谁都没见过王马的身影。

当最原揣着“干脆趁狛枝学长还没毕业，请他猜一下王马在哪里吧”这样的想法，匆匆跑过学院中心的广场上时，他隐约听见了小泉真昼的怒喝声，以及一串熟悉的标志性嬉笑。最原刹住脚步，他看向广场中间的喷泉雕塑，王马就蹲在那座还在涌出泉水的石像上。

“你给我下来！快点老实交代把日寄子的糖果藏到哪里去了！！”

“根本就不是我藏起来的哦？而且那些软糖真的好难吃，啊——我明明就想喝汽水而已…”

“这种评价…你根本就是吃了吧！！”

“嘻嘻嘻，你猜呢？”

小泉深呼吸了几下，看样子即将开始愤愤地说教，最原急忙跑到她身边，气喘吁吁地拦下了她：“…前、前辈，王马今天刚醒过来…他精神状况不太好，之前就是因为电流直连大脑，才昏过去的…”

小泉怔住，有点同情地看了看还在笑嘻嘻的王马。最原见到她的态度有所缓和，这才松了口气，朝着喷泉上的王马劝道：“快点下来吧，王马…先赔礼道歉，我还给你带了早饭，有你最爱喝的葡萄芬达…”

“知道我最爱喝…？”穿着病号服的小总统闻言，诧异地偏了偏头。他看着最原终一，眨眨眼睛，问：

“你是谁？”

听到这个问题后，最原的嗓子哑了一下。

——好了，以上才是那个没有樱花的四月里，发生的全部事情。

二.

私立希望之峰学院里，上至骨干院长雾切仁，下至两千三百预备科，所有人转眼间就知道了“王马小吉失忆”的事情。这并不是八卦流传开的速度极快，只是那天恰好是77期本科生的毕业典礼，而王马在大清早醒过来后摸到了布置好的体育馆，偷吃西园寺日寄子的软糖被小泉抓包，接着一路逃到了学院中心的广场。穿着病号服的身影十分明显，在路上就被不少人观望到了奇怪的场景。

王马小吉的失忆症状很奇怪，他知道自己的才能，是希望峰学院的学生，对追杀他的红发雀斑学姐也有印象，但当那个金眸少年赶过来的时候，他却完全想不起来对方的名字。

重获新生的记忆里第一次有了最原终一的身影。陌生的熟悉感攫住了他的意识，整个世界变成一片白幕，只剩下中间闪着光芒的最原。心跳不自觉地怦怦加快，和坐下喷泉水花飞溅的频率几乎相当。

“快点下来吧，王马…先赔礼道歉，我还给你带了早饭，有你最爱喝的葡萄芬达…”

“知道我最爱喝…？”飘飘欲仙的感觉一瞬间被拉回，王马看着对方眼中急切的神色，里面无可回避的温柔仿佛可以将他揽入怀中。

“你是谁？”

“？！”

对方惊愕在原地，显然没料到他会突然问这个问题。王马调整了一下蹲姿，笑嘻嘻地开口：“记不住你这种没什么特点的人，不是理所应当的吗？”

“…这…请不要说谎。”

王马不动声色地停顿了一下，脸上却笑意更甚：“哪里有说谎呢？我可是从来不会说谎的。初次见面就和别人说这么冷漠的话，真是让我难过得快要哭出来了。”

对方小声地叹了口气，随后只好自我介绍道：“我是最原终一，和你是同一届本科生，你应该是失忆了，我们原先是…”

王马却没给他说完话的机会：“所以小最原？”

“呃…嗯，怎么了？”

小总统稳稳地站起身，掏了一下病号服的口袋，扬手甩给他一个小铁盒。最原急忙接住，他身边的小泉一眼就认出了那个东西：“是日寄子的糖果，果然是被他…”

最原将那盒软糖塞给小泉，此时王马已经从雕塑上跳下，轻巧地落在他面前，看样子身体恢复得非常不错。他仰起头，晶莹的紫眸从上到下打量了最原一圈：“带我去吃早饭，还有喝葡萄芬达。”

以上的事情并不足以使王马小吉失忆的消息立刻传开，至少在他乖乖坐在最原终一面前吃早饭时，没人预料到这位看似人畜无害的小总统在几小时后会做出那种惊天动地的事情。

本科生的毕业典礼非常重要，体育馆座无虚席，学院长雾切仁站在中间的主席台上致辞。最原终一到场稍微晚了一点，他尴尬地找到自己的座位，有些担忧地对身边的百田解斗低声说了什么。

“王马不见了？”

百田的声音有点大，最原急忙比出噤声的手势：“小声点…他早上醒过来了，但似乎失去了关于我的记忆。吃完饭他说找不到自动贩卖机的位置，我只好去给他买饮料，结果只是蹲下身取货的那一瞬间…他就从原地消失了。”

“喔喔…他竟然失忆了啊。”百田惊讶地点了点头：“但又没失去自理能力，我想应该不用太担心吧。顶多就是缺席一次毕业典礼…”

“希望只是这样就好了…”最原转头看了看自己身边的空座，他总有种不好的预感。此时的体育馆非常安静，学院长沉稳有力的声音透过麦克风，在演讲的过程中慢慢将最原的担忧平定了下来。

…虽然现在很担心……但毕业典礼结束之后，去找王马也不迟。可以去他的寝室看一看，或者联系认识的DICE成员……

最原正在思考，体育馆的灯光突然剧烈闪烁了两下，接着啪地熄灭。学院长的声音戛然而止，学生们被吓了一跳，四周响起了乱哄哄的嘈杂声音。

“嚯！怎么回事？！”

面前突然陷入一片黑暗，最原也吃了一惊，思绪瞬间被打断。他身边的百田因为惊吓和迷惑，似乎直接从座位上跳了起来，紧接着他身边的春川魔姬低低地抽了一口凉气，咬着牙道：“…你踩到我的脚了。”

“没事吧春姬…”

听到左边两人的交谈声，最原不由自主地向右边的位置伸出手，但却只摸到了冰凉的空气。他这才想起来王马并不在他身边，但是…

…心里某种不祥的感觉越发强烈，而它在麦克风再次被打开时得到了印证。有一个清脆的声音停留在麦克风面前，重重地拍了两下扬声器：“喂喂——试音啦，试音啦。”

那个声音并不陌生，就算是百田和春川也能辨认出来，最原惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“王马？！”

“咳咳，大家上午好，我是私立希望之峰学院的本科生，王马小吉，才能是‘超高校级的首脑’。”

体育馆里依旧一片黑暗，但学生们的喧嚣音量下降了不少。麦克风的那头沉默了片刻，接着传来一阵翻动纸页的声音，伴随着小总统慵懒的嘀咕声：“我看看…啊，找到了。嗯…咦？竟然有两位‘超高校级的侦探’，真是让人嫉妒的缘分！”

百田疑惑地敲了敲最原座位的扶手：“怎么回事，终一？王马在说什么？”

“这…我也…抱歉，我不知…”

“好！那么这位‘超高校级的侦探’，最原终一，小最原~”王马抬手扣上那本学生名录，握住麦克风，嚣张又自信地说出了自己的宣言：“你是我在这个学校最讨厌的人，所以来跟我告白吧！在听到你也亲口说喜欢我之前，我是绝对不会放弃的哦——！”

体育馆屋顶的几盏光束灯突然大亮，刺眼的灯光，以及全学院师生的视线同时分毫不差地集中在了最原终一身上。暴露在大众视野里的侦探甚至顾不得抬起袖子挡住光线，他差点从座椅里滑下来：“诶！？”

广播那边已经没了动静，紧急赶到后台的老师们半分钟后也修好了电路，体育馆终于恢复了正常。最原终一坐在位置里，承受着无数疑惑又嫉妒的视线，只觉得手脚无处安放，头顶的呆毛也僵硬地弯曲着。

百田非常不合时宜地对他说：“终一，你脸好红。”

最原说不出话，百田旁边的春川替他解了围。她拽过百田，示意他收回视线：“…那是肯定的吧，当着全校师生的面被喜欢的人告白，换做谁都会是这种反应。”

“但是…这么说的话，王马是真的失忆了啊。”百田露出恍然的神色，但他随后又皱眉：“也就是说那家伙连终一之前鼓足勇气追他的经历都能忘记？真是让人不知道该说什么好。”

最原陷在座位里，有些难堪地捂住了脸：“请别说了…我也…很抱歉……又打扰大家了………”

除了中途这段过于惊人的插曲外，毕业典礼一切顺利。全希望峰的人同时吃了个津津乐道的大瓜，其中的信息量足以他们畅快地谈论一个月。然而并不是“王马小吉要让最原终一向自己告白”这件事，而是“王马小吉失忆了，之后的事情一定很有趣”。

八卦话题的中心还是失忆，也就意味着全学校竟然没有一个人会觉得告白宣言有什么不对劲。不过最原同班的本科生还是觉得有些异常，而与最原才能相同，一直非常关心他的78期本科生雾切响子也觉得事情不太合理。于是当第二天苗木问起雾切的看法时，她仔细地说出了自己的分析，最后总结道：

“从记忆角度上来说，那次爆炸对王马的影响确实很大，他应该失去了对最原所有的印象。包括他们之前已经谈了将近一年的恋爱，以及在他失忆前，学院里所有人早就知道他们在一起了的事。”

苗木尴尬地笑了笑：“说起他们之前在一起的时候…我真的没有想到最原君会那么做，简直是有勇气到过分的程度。”

雾切微微一叹：“所以说，王马这次想听到他的回应可能会有点困难。”

“嗯。”

苗木习惯性地点了点头附和，但思索了下雾切刚刚的话后却猛地意识到了一点：“诶…啊…？！所、所以说，最原君昨天才没有直接回应他吗？”

“没错，这就是我觉得异常的地方。”雾切说到这里，轻轻笑了一下：“如果最原直接跟王马说明白他们之前的关系，这件事早就解决了。但无论是谁，都会想享受一下被倒追的感觉吧？”

三.

这件事情几乎让最原终一成为了学院的风云人物。失忆的王马小吉情有可原，就算他抢了学院长的麦，像下战书一样威风凛凛地对恋人说“你是我在这个学校最讨厌的人”，而且在事后也只是草草糊弄了检讨就重新缠住了最原，希望峰里的师生们也不觉得他非常过分，反倒有点期待精彩继续。

但最原的同班同学并不这么认为。王马失忆后的倒追表现过于强烈张扬，这群超高校级本已经习惯了身边这对小情侣的互动，结果此事一出，他们久违地体会到了被闪得快要患上红眼病的痛苦。下课后没人愿意靠近最原终一的课桌，那里仿佛隔着一层无形的屏障，留给他和王马甜蜜又腻得要死的二人世界。

“小最原~小最原~小最原~”

王马将下颌垫在最原的头上，满足地磨蹭着侦探柔顺的头发。他对那根呆毛非常感兴趣，每次都会刻意地试图将它抚平，然而它总会重新弹起来，弯起的弧度和小总统嘴角的笑容如出一辙。除此之外，他的十指沿着最原的胳膊向前走去，握住那双正在翻动书页的手，沿着虎口向上轻轻地磨蹭起冰凉的指节。

“…请不要打扰我看书。”

教室里传来一声龇牙咧嘴的“啧”声，入间美兔一脚踢开脚边的某个扳手，差点打到站在门口的kibo的脚踝。

“呜呜——小最原明明只要说‘喜欢’，我就会放过你的啦~”王马可怜兮兮地将头放下来，垫到他的肩膀上：“快点答应和我交往~”

最原微微抬起头，意料之内他看到好多人收回了盯着自己的视线。只有春川依旧冷冷地朝这边看过来，她周身散发出的杀气里带着几分醋意。

就算面对威胁，最原也要坚持自己一开始的想法，他干脆利落地说了声：“不。”

“呜哇！小最原这是在说谎？一定是在说谎，所以是答应了我吗？”

最原不予理睬，春川见状再也无法按捺自己，她从座位上猛地起身，索性朝门外走去。片刻后，走廊里传来百田的惊叫“春姬你的脸色怎么这么差？！”

“…请慢用。”东条斩美无慈悲地走过来，将冰镇葡萄汽水放在最原面前的桌子上：“我准备了两根吸管，希望可以派上用场，请不要出现昨天的情况。”

一贯优雅冷静的女仆说到最后一句话时也显得有些咬牙切齿，最原抱歉地朝她颔首，王马却毫不在乎地端详起那听冰镇汽水，外壁还挂着一点水珠：

“小东条真是太贴心了，知道我和小最原共用一根吸管会很辛苦，所以特地做了这样的准备！不过两个人一起喝一瓶汽水也很棒，总之谢谢你啦！下次可以直接准备情侣吸管给我们。”

“……”东条无话可说，她的表情微不可见地扭曲了一瞬，挤出一句“不用客气”后干脆地转身离开。

王马打开汽水罐，将两根吸管插进去：“唔…小最原就别看书了，看我！”

最原不情愿地放下手里的侦探小说，他看向王马手里的汽水：“那你把旁边的椅子拉过来，坐…”

“坐在小最原腿上就可以了，快点给我腾地方出来~”

桌椅挪动的声音清晰可闻，坐在最原两桌前的天海兰太郎起身，干笑了两声，随后头也不回地走出了教室。

就算在希望峰的所有人都知道最原终一已经和王马小吉在一起的背景下，过去了半个月，最原竟然还是没对王马说出“喜欢”之类的词句。江之岛盾子基于此事非常好奇，在稍微调查了一下后便发现了真相。被她在走廊里叫住咨询的白银紬没有任何保留，向前辈倾诉了大堆身为熟人的吐槽，话毕忧伤地扶额：“这样下去我会陷入绝望的，真不想再看他们天天黏在一起了…”

“呼噗噗…”江之岛翘起二郎腿，饶有兴致地点了点头：“也就是说那个小侦探竟然打算享受这个过程吗？听起来真是变态到不行。不过王马小吉过了这么久都没意识到他跟最原终一之前的关系，也有很大可能性是装出来的吧？”

“嗯…我觉得应该不是呢…他看起来非常普通地想让最原同学向他告白。”白银清了清嗓子，以一种中气十足的语气道：“‘恋爱即战争！喜欢上别人的一方，即是输家。’…抱歉，这是某部动漫的台词啦。不过我想就是因为类似的缘由，王马同学才始终坚持，要最原同学亲口说出‘喜欢’之类的话呢。”

“原来如此…”江之岛将鲜艳的美甲举到自己面前，若有所思地打量着怒放的红色：“我稍作分析，最原终一或许也在蓄力，准备给对方一个惊喜喔，呼噗噗。具体会变成什么样，就由他们自己决定好啦~”

TBC


	2. 超高校级们的恋爱头脑战

四.

令人难以忘怀的毕业典礼，荒唐又充满他独特作风的告白方式，瞬间打在身上、完全睁不开眼睛的灯光，以及无数汇集到身上的视线…那天的场景，对我来说完全就像噩梦。

起初几天我完全无法适应，甚至干脆会直接逃避现实，走在路上也尽量不去理睬别人奇怪的打量，在心里催眠自己从那次爆炸开始的事情都是自己倒霉的幻觉。顶着如此巨大的压力固然不好受，加之王马…君似乎并不打算放松攻势，明明知道这是非常让人困扰的事情，却还是持续不断地来骚扰…根本就不像他说的那样“想让我告白”什么的，而是明显在给我添麻烦吧……

所以在那场毕业典礼进行到一半时，我就顺其自然地想到了“他的失忆是谎言”的可能性。但在毕业典礼结束，我拉着他去检讨时，他的反应又不像是单纯作态，更何况就算他打算耍我，也不至于挑这种万众瞩目的时刻，除非真的是…王马君在失忆后遇到我，接着下定决心要让我告白。如果是这种情况，我反倒觉得轻松许多，不需要费力去揣测他的心思，只要享受过程…咳，虽然有点难为情，但为了体会被王马君追求的过程，这点代价还是能够忽略不计的…差不多就是这样。

不过，仅仅是为了以防万一被他嘲弄，我必须在表面上拒绝他的同时，推理这个摆在眼前的问题：王马君的失忆究竟是不是谎言？

如果王马君真的完全不记得关于我的事情，试探他还是很容易的。自毕业典礼后他就一直缠着我，这样的机会非常多。就算我不去刻意找他，王马君也会兴致勃勃地主动来见我。

“如果得不到小最原的告白，那就取走小最原的性命吧~”

食堂里人很多，王马君这么说着，将叉子向面前的太空蛋糕里狠狠一戳。鲜亮的奶油饱满地胀开，顺着插入的痕迹溢出，有一点沾到了他的手上。

我递给他一张餐巾纸：“骗人的吧…以目前的情况来看，你完全不会杀掉我。”

“咦，被识破了，小最原很擅长拆穿别人的谎言嘛，我超讨厌你的。”

似乎在赌气一般，王马君故意不去接我递过去的餐巾纸。我只好主动牵起他的手，替他擦掉手上的奶油，故作听信他方才的话：“原来王马君在讨厌我吗，口口声声说着要杀掉我，所以那天毕业典礼的告白也可以不算数了吧。”

“……”

王马君看着我擦拭的动作，微微弯起眸子。我有意创造了言语间巧妙的交锋，在他看来，这应该会是非常有趣的游戏。只要他能顺利中计，跟我一起深度思考，那么在这种情况下，如果他不慎忘记自己编织了“失忆”这个谎言，我就能够捕捉到破绽。

“小最原是记错了什么吧~那天我又没有说‘喜欢’，我当时明明说的是‘最讨厌的人’哦！”

“可接下来的一句话是‘听到你也亲口说喜欢我’。这应该不是谎言吧？”

我有意咬重了“也”字，不自觉地露出了胜利的微笑。王马君动了动小指，突然发出一声叹息：“呜欸——没想到小最原竟然是这种咄咄逼人的性格…？其实我最喜欢你了，是真的喔！超级喜欢。”

“…啊！”

突如其来表露的坦诚心意让我猝不及防，王马君趁着我停顿的空当，闪电般地收回了手：“嘻嘻嘻，小最原难道兼职考古学家，把我的手当成未出土的化石了吗？擦得那么仔细，明明也喜欢我到上瘾的程度吧？”

…看来让他上当有些困难。

我摸了摸有些滚烫的脸颊，苦笑了一下。桌子对面的百田君好像有点神色不适，他提高音量：“春姬，你觉不觉得今天的珍珠果汁加多了柠檬？”

…差点忘记了我们是四个人一起吃饭。我抱歉地向看起来明显没有食欲的他们笑了笑，但立刻被王马君不悦的声音打断注意力：“小最原好狡猾…！只知道享受我的告白，却不加以回应，这样的我岂不是好可怜…”

委屈的声音渐渐小了下去，王马君低下头，有晶莹的泪水从刘海的阴影里落下。他抬起袖子去擦，单薄的脊背微微颤抖。

……诶…诶？！

我不由得一阵惶恐，王马君确实窥破了我的小心思，让我开始慌张地反省起自己这个…所谓享受告白和倒追的过程，对他来说其实是一种伤害吧？！之前本来就是恋人的关系，现在却仗着对方失忆而瞒着不说，这样的我…简直就像茶柱同学口中的死男一样…！

根本来不及思考，我就已经扶住了他的肩膀：“抱、抱歉，其实我也…”

——不对！

虽然眼中在滚落泪水，但王马君刚刚确实转瞬即逝地笑了一下！！

我紧急咬死后半句话，将差点脱口而出的“喜欢”咽了下去。心中的警惕瞬间提高数倍，到头来差点中计的人竟然是我，但我竟然只是看到他假哭就会慌乱不自持…对自己的反应也有点表示无语。王马君得不到回应，疑惑地抬起沾着泪痕的脸，残存的哭腔诱惑着我说出下半句话：“小最原也…？”

——就差半秒钟，就要被他骗得说出来了！

我深吸了一口气，双手捧起他的脸，认真严肃和他四目相对：“我也喜欢吃太空蛋糕。”

“哈？”

显然没料到我会突然聊到这个话题，王马君可怜兮兮的表情瞬间收敛，疑惑地皱起眉。见状，我更加确认了他是在骗我上当，不禁用指腹搓了搓他柔软又触感熟悉的脸颊。

“…！！”

王马君也意识到自己失态，他悻悻地嘁了一声：“好可惜，差一点就能让小最原上钩了，看来我的魅力还是不足以让小最原在我面前心甘情愿地跪下！”

他的语气就像让我下跪切腹一样，我不得不反驳：“你说的跪下和告白…完全是两个概念吧。”

“哎~小最原真是一点都不浪漫。不过也是，我总不能忍到法定年龄再听到告白吧？那么就晚点再向我下跪好了。”

…法定年龄…诶？！所以那个跪下的意思，其实不是切腹…而是求、求婚…？！是这样吗…

“哇，小最原在想什么色色的事情？脸都红起来了，好可爱~”

“喂，你们等会再聊。”春川同学重重敲了敲玻璃杯，她的脸色阴沉得吓人：“要迟到了，赶紧吃饭。”

她身上的寒意似乎可以实体化，我甚至感觉那双棕黑色长马尾下一秒就会飘浮起来，于是忙不迭地放开王马君，将注意力集中回面前的食物。王马君吐了吐舌头，重新拿起太空蛋糕上的叉子。

…想要试探清楚王马君，可能还要持续一段这样的时间。

五.

——在试探清楚王马君是不是失忆前，绝对不能说出告白的话。

面对最原这股异常坚韧的态度，小总统并不觉得厌倦，反而乐此不疲，并且每天都能将两人的互动玩出新花样，同时还不忘扯着同班同学呲一脸柠檬汁。

“我改变主意了！小最原不够诚恳可不行，我之前可是用那么狂妄的方式展开了对你的热烈追求哦…”王马蹲下身，从自动贩卖机的出口取出汽水：“…所以，小最原要是想和我交往，就要准备心意相当的回礼才行！我想想，起码也得是逼着东京电视台紧急停播动画和料理节目的轰动程度~”

“诶诶？！”

最原终一绝对不想在自己说出“喜欢”一词的瞬间被王马小吉录音，接着被对方大肆嘲笑一顿“上当了吧小最原！我可是忍了好久好久”，第二天在食堂看新闻时发现自己的告白场景已经被评选为某个整蛊节目的榜单第一…只有这种事情才勉强能登上电视台吧！

“在想什么乱七八糟的事情？去上课了。”小总统起身，一手拿着汽水，一手拿着最原的钱包，将后者自然地往自己口袋里一揣。

很快临近梅雨季，大家纷纷准备起考试。最原一开始还担心了一下王马的才能会不会受到影响，但对方反倒一副游刃有余的样子对他说：“小最原要不要来加入我的组织？这样身为首脑，我就可以命令你向我告白~”

“…加入你的组织…”最原重复了一遍：“你不会是想利用我去帮你考试吧。”

“嘻嘻嘻，被你发现咯。哈——不过啊，小最原要自己独立、而且真情实感地说喜欢我才算数哦！”

王马并没有刻意控制音量，门庭里不少人顿时纷纷投来奇怪的视线。平平无奇苗木诚混在人群中，扶着鞋架换鞋，听到王马的话后差点摔到。他看着最原和王马走到门前，接着两人亲热地挽着对方的手臂，同撑一把伞走入雨中…如此顺理成章又老夫老妻的模样看得苗木咋舌，他望着那把相合伞，眼睑狠狠地抽搐了两下。

…已经两个月了，还没交往…不对！都到这个地步了，最原君还没有回应吗？！

苗木感到惊恐，他望着两个人的背影，心中暗想他们该不会打算就这样一辈子吧。

距离77期生的毕业典礼已经过去了大半年，这也意味着王马小吉缠了最原终一大半年，以及同学们酸了大半年。虽然在暑假前，有小道消息传出那两个人貌似会同居，但漫长的假期过去后，两人开学回来时依旧是那副你追我跑的模样。王马大张旗鼓地追求着，最原不情不愿地拒绝着，虽然关系显得比之前还要亲近了不少，失忆的王马依旧是那副主动追求的模样。

“所以这两个人都同居了，还没有确认关系？？”

小道消息四处乱飞了半个月，最后还是百田开门见山地带着一堆八卦去亲自问了最原。后者愣了一下，直接从根源上否认了暑假同居的消息。

“我和王马君…虽然两情相悦，但还没有确认关系，不要随意揣测…这对我们都很不好。还有…我不太喜欢绯闻，抱歉。”

听完这句话的百田觉得耳朵有点酸：“啊、喔，对不起。”

百田暂且告退，于是一大群人只好接着在暗中观察最原和王马的感情历程。期间各种乱七八糟的猜测丰富了学院生活，来自那个班级的本科生无力又悲愤的自白也让人津津乐道。

这样的情况一直持续到了十二月。

六.

罕见的“暴风雪之夜”迫使电视台提前一周发布警戒预告，这将会是一场强烈的暴风雪，而风暴的中心即为希望之峰学院。

“…从晚上持续到半夜，应该不会影响出行吧？我可能会有委托要处理…”

本科生们聚在食堂里，看着大屏幕上的新闻报道。听到隔壁桌的人这么自言自语后，塞蕾丝缇雅放下了手里的红茶杯，指甲套和瓷杯碰撞，发出干净利落的清脆声响。她含笑看着问出那句话的最原终一：“小侦探，那天是工作日哦。你可以在白天尽快办完。”

“诶？”没料到优雅的学姐会突然搭腔，最原愣了一下。

雾切响子看了最原一眼，点了点头：“跟我的情况差不多，白天是可以申请出校的。锻炼才能也是一种学习方式，学院并不会制止。”

“好，抱歉…我不清楚。”

“哈哈，这有什么可道歉哒。”叶隐康比吕靠在椅子里，爽朗地笑起来：“想当年我也不知道可以申请出校，总是翻墙出门…”

“够了，”十神白夜打断了他的话：“知道自己丢人，就别跟后辈说。老老实实吃你的早餐。”

电视台的天气预报所说的“暴风雪之夜”就只是字面意义，那天晚上会下一场很大的暴雪，而依据电视台所说，希望峰学院就刚好处于红色警戒地区的中心位置。那天正值工作日，学生们本应可以正常放学回家，但不知道为什么，暴风雪的降临时间比天气预报提前了好几个小时。

“怎么这么冷？”

王马小吉在教室里不满地嘀咕了一句，然后顺理成章地往最原终一肩上一靠。现在是下午的课间休息时间，最原愣了一下后抬头，窗外的雪花裹着冷风呼啸着掠过，细碎的雪沫擦过洁净的玻璃，原本明亮的天色已经肉眼可见地阴了下来。

“暴风雪提前了？”最原沉吟几秒，想从座位上站起身，却被王马拽住了衣摆。挣扎两下挣脱不掉，小总统就这么一直笑嘻嘻地缠着他，直到放学才肯放他离开教室。此时外面的暴风雪正值浓烈，风声惨烈地呼啸着，雪片刮在脸上如同利刃，外面的环境用伸手不见五指形容毫不夸张。本科生有学院配置的宿舍，但预备科却没有这种待遇，希望峰学院周边的道路完全无法通行，学院长只好临时广播通知预备科们暂时回到教室。

“搞什么啊——”

对面楼的走廊里到处都是这种无精打采的声音，预备科们极不情愿地服从了指令。最原站在本科教学楼的大门前，眯起金眸，打量着漆黑中的风与雪。

“小最原？”

一双有点冰凉的手从耳后绕过来，指尖沿着脸颊走上去，遮住了最原的眼睛。王马踮起脚尖，倚在他的后背上，将身体的重量向前压去。

“这么黑，你在看什么？”

“…”

眼睛上遮住的那双手十指张开又合上，反复几次后最原不得不抓住了那双捣乱的手：“别闹了，我只是在试着观察暴风雪什么时候能停止而已…”

“嗯？”王马的手被放下，但很快又不老实地搂住最原的一条胳膊：“这应该没什么好看的吧？小最原快点回到教室乖乖坐好，我为了叫你回去可是找了你半天欸！”

最原长长叹了口气，他看向搂住自己胳膊的小恶魔：“…王马君，你很希望我早点回去吗？”

小恶魔抬起脸，无辜地看着他：“才不呢，那可是句谎言哦。”

“…”

“嘻嘻嘻，小最原心绞痛的表情好有趣喔~琢磨什么逻辑链，只要按照我说的话乖乖做不就好了吗？”

“…总之，我就在这里等着了，王马君也不需要劝我回到教室什么的…”

“咦？小最原的喉咙有点发紧，是在说谎？”

最原哑了一下，他打出的伪证言弹还有点不熟练，面对谎言大师自然会被毫不留情地揭穿。侦探一咬牙，干脆死撑到底：“不管我在哪里，反正王马君刚刚来骚扰我了吧？那我就站在大门口好了。”

王马闻言，嘴角微微扬起：“说好了哦！那我待会来检查，小最原要是不在这里的话…之后就向我下跪恳求原谅吧？”

最原极不情愿地点头认命，王马这才笑吟吟地跟他告别。就在身穿白色拘束服的小总统的身影消失在楼道转角的那一刹那，最原终一当机立断走向了广播室。

日向创此时正坐在教室里转笔，百无聊赖地望着窗外的风雪。他本应该在几个月前就毕业走人，但由于某种原因不得不留下来复读了一年。身边的预备科同学们吵吵嚷嚷，好在他坐在教室最后一排，并不位于杂音沸腾的中间位置。

“啊啊——好想回家——”

“这是什么鬼天气预报？不是说半夜才开始下雪吗？”

“结果下午就开始了…”

“嗐……！”

预备科们齐齐长叹，发出了千篇一律的抱怨声。日向也不由自主地跟着叹了口气。他一直盯着窗外，依稀感觉暴风雪好像稍微小了一点，但外面那么黑…他也不是非常确认。

教室里的说话声极其嘈杂，空气依旧热腾腾的，日向索性将手掌贴到了玻璃上，指尖和掌心传来了丝丝凉意。就在这时，他好像听到了发动机和螺旋桨的声音。

是幻觉吧？同班同学这么吵，外面的风雪虽然看不太清，但谁会在这个时候开什么交通工具……

就在他胡思乱想的时候，校内广播突然被打开，有人拍了拍麦，但不慎引发了一阵长长的啸叫，震得日向皱起眉，教室里的同学们也吓了一跳，而后纷纷好奇地看向黑板上方的广播。

“……啊！抱歉…”

在说话的并不是某个声音熟悉的教师，而是一个和他们差不多年龄的学生。日向集中了精神，此时的他还不知道接下来会发生什么。不过就在教室里安静下来后，日向发现自己方才听到的发动机以及螺旋桨的声音似乎不是幻觉。引擎制动的声音混在风声里，时强时弱，但似乎确实在努力地工作着。

日向不由得往窗外看去，此时广播室里的那个声音在话筒那边又试了试音量，然后窸窸窣窣地按开了几个开关：“…啊，那么，嗯…现在应该是全校广播，本科学生和预备科学生的教学楼都能够听到…诶，等一下…”

麦克里又充满了乱哄哄的杂音，预备科们七嘴八舌地议论了一小波：

“这是谁？是要干什么？”

“是个声音很清秀的男孩子！我好喜欢~”

广播室里的人好像还在生疏地调试设备。日向干脆盯住窗外，眯起眼睛，寻找那机器制动声的来源。窗外还在飘着稀疏的雪花，有一片恰巧落到了日向面前的玻璃上，跟他的距离差不多只有几厘米。

！！

日向惊愕地盯着玻璃上的“雪花”，他发现那并不是水滴凝结成的自然气象，而是一片小碎纸。碎纸边缘粗糙的纤维还贴在透明的玻璃面上抖动，仿佛在嘲笑希望峰全体学生的视力。

“喂…”仿佛要跟那张纸片对质般，日向下意识地拍了一下玻璃，结果那纸片反倒飞回了漆黑的夜空中。就在这时，广播室里的人终于调试好了设备，他在麦克风面前坐下来，清润的声音里有一些紧张：

“大家好，我是‘超高校级的侦探’最原终一。估计时间应该差不多了，所以我就先讲下去…”

日向抬起头，他看到碎纸片还在空中乱飞，但压在希望峰上方天空的浊云已经散去，明亮冷淡的月光从云层的缺口照下来。广播里的最原顿了一下，道：“暴风雪已经结束了，现在外面飘扬的并不是雪花…具体是什么，大家仔细观察一下就知道了。”

“咦？”教室内的预备科们纷纷聚集到窗前，很快就有人发现了碎纸纤维的秘密。

“…真正的‘暴风雪’，是从下午开始，几分钟前就已经结束了。如果有离天台较近的班级同学，可以去看一下，上面应该有D…呃，应该有一些人在撒纸片。总之，现在的情况就是这样，至于其中的细节，我会慢慢说给大家听。”

大神樱打开窗户，伸出手。当她将手臂再收回来时，掌心里已经聚集了几片细碎的纸屑。

“…啊，真的是纸片…！”

朝日奈葵兴奋地拈起大神手中的一片纸，在灯光下反复端详。

“呼噗噗…没想到那个看起来软软的小侦探竟然会用全校广播，他的胆子还真是够大的呢。”江之岛盾子抬头，看了一眼窗外透过云层的月光：“那么，是谁在跟我们玩这个小把戏呢？最原同学到底会不会在接下来的解说中揭秘——”

她夸张地拉出一个请的手势，长长的红色指甲指向广播。仿佛在配合江之岛的表演一般，广播里温柔的声音接着解释道：

“大概一星期前，某个人想到了一个不错的主意。恰巧他注意到电视台的天气预报里播送了暴风雪警告，于是带领手下团体，修改了气象数据，将暴风雪实际来临的时间向后推迟了好几个小时，误让所有人以为即将来临的是‘暴风雪的夜晚’。”

“咦？最原君说的这个人，难道是…”

苗木转过头，看了一下雾切。对方看了看他，然后轻轻闭眼，以示赞同。

“…接下来就是这个人的准备时间。他悄悄借走了不知道哪家公司的一架直升机，然后…印刷了很多卡片。”

最原说到这里时，刻意地停顿了一下。

就在他停顿的这一瞬间，窗外天空中引擎和螺旋桨的声音陡然增大。直升机飞过了本科教学楼，大量白色的卡片从机尾撒下，如同凛冬来临时纷纷扬扬的大雪。78期学生们向窗外望去，舞园沙耶香打开手边的窗户，从窗沿上拾起了一张卡片。

“…哇…”

她非常吃惊，但还是轻轻地掩住了嘴。上面的内容只有短短的一行，那是两个手写姓名，中间画着一枚鲜红的爱心。黑色水笔的痕迹在写这行罗马音的字母时显得非常狂妄，笔迹抑扬顿挫间迸发嚣张的气息。

【Oma Kokichi❤Saihara Shuichi】

舞园转过身，向同学们展示这张从天而降的卡片。腐川冬子瞠目结舌地盯了那张卡片一会，然后突然尖叫起来：

“喂啊啊啊啊——？！不不不不不会吧…呼呼呼呼…真、真可爱、两个…男孩子…呼嘿嘿嘿哈~！！”

她的声音在后半句已经变成了奇怪的声调，灭族者翔伸出了猩红的舌头，兴奋地吐着气。石丸下意识地退了一步，担忧地看着她：“喂，你可要稍微控制自己一点。”

灭族者翔不回答，她甩出随身携带的剪刀，愉悦地在教室的桌椅间游走起来。文学少女长长的裙摆飘荡开，映着灯光，窗外的月色，和那飘扬着的、写满了浓烈心意的卡片。

“…真是胆子够大。”十神推了推眼镜，向窗外不断坠落的卡片看去：“一场轰动又精彩的骗术表演秀，又是王马小吉？”

“思来想去，也只有他能做出这种事情了呢。”塞蕾丝轻笑两声：“难以自禁就让人回忆起了今年的毕业典礼，以及去年最原君宣读情书的经历。”

“咦？说到读情书…”朝日奈突然想到了什么，她转头看向教室里的广播：“这次不会也是…？”

塞蕾丝十指交叉，勾起嘴角：“看来会变成骗术和演说融合的大型表演秀呢，令人拭目以待。”

七.

“在印刷完毕卡片后，那个人就相当于做好了全部的准备工作。接着他只需要静静等待到暴风雪来临的这一天，接着在真正的风雪消失后，再用纸片伪装成雪屑，最后撒播卡片就好。”

最原终一说到这里，沉吟了一下，然后道：“其实不需要纸片伪装也可以，我认为这手准备只是为了拖延时间，这样就能让希望峰的所有人都顺利留在学校，以见证他接下来想做的事情。”

似乎觉得自己解释得不够详细，最原又接着补充：“也就是说，虚假时间的暴风雪通知只是一种为了将大家留在学校里的手段。他希望所有人都能看到接下来的事情…当然，我要做的事情也希望大家都能听到。”

广播里的人清了清嗓子，麦克风那头传来纸张翻动的声音。

“…您的计划似乎被识破了……”

螺旋桨的声音很大，王马小吉不得不凑近对讲机去听。他站在门边，腿上拘束服的带子在风中翻飞，脚边是装着卡片的麻袋，还在不断向外散落，无数卡片飘入冷白的空气中。

“识破了？”王马皱眉。对讲机那边的声音模糊不清，他索性断掉通话。驾驶位的DICE成员调转机头，灰白色的直升机擦着本科教学楼飞过，所有的本科生都在螺旋桨掠过的阴影下看到了王马小吉狂妄又不加掩饰的身影。

教学楼外的广播声本来就微弱不可闻，又被风的呼啸和发动机的轰鸣吞没，王马完全不知道最原已经将他所有的行为计划都预测得清清楚楚，并且还自作主张地摇身一变成为幕后主使，顺道附上了侦探自己的额外节目。

【我改变主意了！小最原不够诚恳可不行，我之前可是用那么狂妄的方式展开了对你的热烈追求哦…所以，小最原要是想和我交往，就要准备心意相当的回礼才行！】

——于是最原终一筹备了这份与体育馆里的告白心意相当的回礼。他此时端坐在广播室的麦克风前，在狭小的播报房间里温柔地读着手里的情书。少年清润的声音被扩大无数倍，手中和缓温存的字句透过播音器在清冷的走廊和热闹的教室里散开，听得有人羡慕落泪，有人人神共愤，还有人酸得要死痛不欲生。和这两位当事人同班的同学们无疑是最后那类人，他们和风暴中心抬头不见低头见，在这八个月里是当之无愧被酸得最多的一批受害者。教室里已经出现了此起彼伏，欲哭无泪的喊声。百田解斗抱着头，锤了两下桌面，发出无助的哀嚎：

“果然是王马那家伙！！都过去八个月了，他和终一为什么还在秀啊！！”

“最原同学…普通地坐在广播室里，普通地念起了情书…真不像个普通人啊。”

“嗯哪…我差不多都快忘记那场悲剧的毕业典礼了…啊呀！真是勾起了惨痛的回忆哪…”

“没错，权太也很生气，而且阻挠别人放学，实在是很不绅士的行为！”

“呼！等那两个死男回到教室，转子一定要好好教训他们一顿！”

“……”

春川关上窗，拾起地上被吹进来的卡片。她看着上面嚣张的两个名字，有些羡慕地微微一叹。

“小最原是不是在这里乖乖等着呢？”

直升机吹散了地面上铺着的一层卡片和纸屑，王马小吉从绳梯上跳下，踩在被气流扫清的圆形空地里。他习惯性地拍了拍手上不存在的灰，叉起腰，皱眉看向本科教学楼的正门。走廊里一片黑暗，最原终一很明显不可能出现在这里。

直升机向上升起，剧烈的风动吹乱了王马的头发。他耸了耸肩，接着轻快地笑了起来：

“果然不在啊…所以说，识破我计划的就是你，小最原？”

他打量了一圈四下散落的卡片，那是他指挥DICE不知疲倦印刷了几天几夜的心血之作，此时已经几乎将整个希望峰覆盖。这么多的量…恐怕要清理好几天，估计又会受到处分了吧。或许早在印刷这一步，最原就察觉到了他的小动作。侦探只需要稍加调查就能窥破他暗戳戳攒动的心思，接着立即做出对策。

直升机渐行渐远后，王马总算能够听清楚了广播里的声音。他歪着头，辨认了一会声音的主人，以及他说话的内容。暴风雪初晴的夜晚非常寒冷，小总统的双颊上很快浮起一层鲜艳又滚烫的红色。他拍了拍自己的脸，想到现在应该有DICE的成员在看着自己，于是又重重地清了清嗓子。

接着，王马故作无所谓地轻叹一声，他抬起脚，走向教学楼：“等下见面，你可必须给我跪下谢罪才行，小最原~”

“……以上就是我想对王马君说的话。虽然有点生硬得就像在读演讲稿，但抱歉…我也并没有什么写情书的经验。总之，与你相遇，就是我的幸福。”

最原翻过手中情书的最后一页，向后靠在座椅上，长出了口气。广播室外可以听到教学楼里的掌声，甚至隐约能听到对面预备科教学楼里的喝彩。他关掉麦克风，在座位里捂住脸。

…还是做出来了！！！这种事情…我竟然也…我竟然真的做出来了……！！

刚刚最原全身心都沉浸在情书里，现在才后知后觉地发现刚刚他到底干了多么羞耻的事情。等一下估计就有老师要过来抓他了，在那之后就是处分…就算不至于退学，但后果也肯定非常糟糕……

最原终一恨不得把脸埋进手里，但那样就会烫伤他的掌心。就在他在心里不住哀叹时，广播室的门突然被一脚踢开。最原条件反射地起身，但门口并不是来取他性命的老师，而是瞬间就扑到了他怀里的小总统。

“小最原！！呜呜——我好感动！”

王马小吉的身上还染着外面新鲜的冷空气味道，他扑到最原终一怀里时，后者明显感受到了一股萦绕身体的凉意，但王马贴着他锁骨的脸却非常温热。

“这个时候说谎话会非常扫兴吧，所以我就难得坦率一点，我也最喜欢小最原啦~！和小最原相遇就是我的幸福哦！”

“诶…诶，那个……”

最原终一说不出话，他一手捂住嘴，视线看向广播室的角落。王马在他脖子旁蹭了又蹭，半晌后才抬起脸：“小最原真的给了我很大惊喜诶！竟然完全不担心处分，呜哇——太厉害了！”

一说到处分，大量待处理的信息涌入脑海，“超高校级的侦探”竟被自己呛了一下。他艰难地咽了下口水，非常不合时宜地开口：“希望峰当然要我和王马君两个人一起承担，还有气象台和被偷走直升机的公司，都需要善后，而且等一下老师还会让我们写直升机，啊，是检讨…呃，要去承担希望峰的后果…扫地、还有放学…”

王马不客气地打断了他：“什么嘛，被我弄得神魂颠倒，话都不会说了吗！”

“呃、抱歉…”

王马放开了搂着他腰的手，长叹一声：“啊——不合时宜，果然是小最原会讲出来的东西！”

“…那个，我也是会说合理的话的，请不要小看我…”

“嗯？”

王马小吉抬起眼看他，话语依旧充满轻佻，脸颊上却布满了快要燃烧的红。最原终一干咳了一声，凑近他耳边，小声道：

“我喜欢你。”

八.

在暴风雪停止的第二天，最原终一和王马小吉，以及可怜的DICE成员打扫了一个下午加一个晚上的学院，总算将那些卡片清理了个干净。

最原硬着头皮恳求百田和春川来帮忙，王马则没心没肺地去找东条委托。希望峰见状干脆安排他们全班都来打扫，无辜的超高校级们好不容易挣脱了酸得龇牙咧嘴的命运，又悲剧地投身于清扫任务中。桑田怜恩路过操场时，甚至看到了某个戴着奇怪面罩的人用纸片摆出了法阵，中间端坐一位黑色皮肤的少女，朝天吟唱请求神明挥手将这些纸片全部抹除。

“他们还在受折磨吧…”苗木坐在操场边，同情地看着后辈们。雾切坐在他身边，手里拿着一张刚刚拾起的卡片，上面的字迹依旧狂妄无比。远处似乎有某人举着扫把的大骂声响起：

“…为什么本小姐连清理这些东西的时候，都能看到他们的名字啊？！”

苗木尴尬地笑了笑：“但总算结束了呢。至少以后应该不会看到那两个人无时无刻不炫耀的行为了。”

“嗯。”雾切将碎发撩到耳后：“我想最原他这一次应该很满足吧。”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说一下设置的小彩蛋~
> 
> ①日向创没有顺利毕业的原因是因为神座出流计划，所以延迟毕业了一年，但我懒得详细解释...大概是因为必须找一个预备科的视角8！所以对不起了日向同学
> 
> ②时间线有些乱，尽量叙述得清楚了一些，因为两个chapter分别是“王马小总统想让我告白”和“超高校级们的恋爱头脑战”，所以是按照这种模式分内容的
> 
> ③对不起，我不配写这种高智商的内容，哭哭
> 
> 希望喜欢！！///


	3. 番外：王马小总统想要同居

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※关于恋爱ABC的部分台词参考了赤坂明《辉夜大小姐想让我告白~天才们的恋爱头脑战~》，以及轻微玩梗，心理变化描写参考。
> 
> ※番外新增：修改了之前剧情里的bug，补充了二人世界的互动环节，有一些个人观点的角色分析。

一.

距离77期生的毕业典礼已经过去了大半年，这也意味着王马小吉缠了最原终一大半年，以及同学们酸了大半年。虽然在暑假前，有小道消息传出那两个人貌似会同居，但漫长的假期过去后，两人开学回来时依旧是那副你追我跑的模样。王马大张旗鼓地追求着，最原不情不愿地拒绝着，虽然关系显得比之前还要亲近了不少，失忆的王马依旧是那副主动追求的模样。

“所以这两个人都同居了，还没有确认关系？？”

小道消息四处乱飞了半个月，最后还是百田开门见山地带着一堆八卦去亲自问了最原。后者愣了一下，直接从根源上否认了暑假同居的消息。

“我和王马君…虽然两情相悦，但还没有确认关系，不要随意揣测…这对我们都很不好。还有…我不太喜欢绯闻，抱歉。”

听完这句话的百田觉得耳朵有点酸：“啊、喔，对不起。”

“嗯…没事的，我还不知道大家都这么在意…这一点我也要说抱歉。”最原说到这里，有些心力交瘁地摆摆手：“但是说同居也太过分了，我明明还没有告白，对王马君不是非常不礼貌吗？这样没有根据的消息到底是从哪里传出来的啊。”

二.

梅雨季令人心烦，加之临近考试和暑假，每个人的复习都很紧张，但班级里的最原终一和王马小吉还是一天到晚不经意却又肆无忌惮地到处乱撒柠檬，杀得承受能力差的人甚至恍惚着考虑过去看精神科或者做眼科手术。入间美兔在某天达到了忍耐的极限，她打开备用教室的门时一眼就见到了腻在一起的某两个人，大脑里一路走来的心算数据同时瞬间消失不见，气得她差点撕了手里的计划书。

“到底什么时候是个头啊！！你们两个混账东西每次对上眼都像要去交配一样，真让人酸溜溜得想死，血液的PH值都下降了不少，可恶！耽误这个世纪最伟大的本小姐复习考试，是要判处死刑的！！”

“啊！诶、抱歉…”最原被入间吓到，手中的书差点砸到脸。他想坐起身，却被王马按住头。小总统挠了挠他柔顺的头发，不客气地看向叉腰站在备用教室门口的入间：

“只是垫着膝枕看书而已，胸大无脑的单身丑女人不懂就快点滚回自己的实验室啦，不要打扰我和小最原的二人世界！”

“实验室”似乎触动了她某段悲痛的回忆，入间跺了跺脚，表情咬牙切齿：

“你还真有脸说实验室…本小姐的实验室就是被你这个小混蛋毁掉的！你要是不自己进测试设备，也不会有爆炸，更不会失忆，本小姐也不用天天看你们在这里叽叽歪歪卿卿我我腻腻乎乎…啊啊！！气死了！！！”

“失忆？”

！

最原一惊，他想起身，但是王马眼疾手快地按住了他。

“哈？你在疑惑什么？王马小吉，你给老娘听好了，你和你腿上躺着的那个死变态早就谈了半年多恋爱，你是因为失忆才会忘记之前你们早就滚过无数遍床单，懂了没？”

入间又骂了两句，她这才气呼呼地转身离开，甩上身后的门。王马小吉怔了怔，低头看向腿上自知理亏，只好用侦探小说盖住脸的最原终一：“小最原？”

“呃…嗯。”

最原的声音很闷，王马的意外失忆奇怪到连自己失忆本身这件事都忘记了，由于他一直没追究，最原也自然就没告诉他。没想到他身边的其他人竟然也是类似的想法。

不过王马似乎并不集中在他有没有失忆，或者忘记了什么的问题上。见到最原局促的模样，小总统开口的声音也带上了些许笑意：

“所以她刚刚说我们滚过很多次床单，也是真的咯？”

“…诶？？不是！”

最原终一条件反射地反驳，但王马小吉显然并不相信。他抽出最原捂住脸的那本书，垂下头，轻快又小声地开口：“小最原是在说谎吗？因为我很会说谎，所以看得出来喔。”

“……”

此时的沉默也真是足够长了，长到最原甚至不需要回答，王马就已经知道了事情的真相。小总统戳了戳他差不多快要红透的脸颊，故意拉长语调：“欸——所以说小最原虽然表面上一直不肯跟我说喜欢，实际上早就把能上垒的都上过了…？”

最原闭上眼，他抿唇的动作有些颤抖。王马半开玩笑地用指腹蹭着他长长的眼睫，用沉重又悲叹的声音继续刺激着这位瞒了他好久的小侦探：“一般来说恋人之间要达到C的程度，高中生大约需要三个月到半年的时间，我记得是这样吧？”

——恋爱ABC！达到C阶段的情侣即为成神，在王马小吉失忆之前，两人已经交往了半年多，加之希望峰会为本科生提供独立寝室，成神的可能性可谓十分之十二。

不过王马小吉真的对他早已成神的事情一无所知。失忆后他有关最原终一的记忆丢得一干二净，当然也忘了更加深入的阶段。最原虽然想到了这一点，但在他还没来得及利用这件事打探“王马君的失忆到底是不是骗人的”之前，入间就干脆利落地讲了出来，搞得他现在成了最尴尬的人。

……

“小最原…再装聋作哑，我不介意让你顺便瞎掉！”

王马强行撑开他的眼皮，手指作势就要插进去。两人打闹了片刻后，行动和道德层面都处于弱势的最原只好乖乖坐起身：“抱歉，我们其实原来就是…”

“等一下，我不同意！”王马突然打断了他的话，接着非常严肃地竖起食指：“现在说喜欢我也不会认同的，简直就是趁机占便宜的行为嘛！小最原要是想和我交往的话，必须要准备世界上最热烈的告白才行~！”

“啊…”最原愣了一下：“但我们现在…”

算什么关系？

后半句话虽然没有说出口，但最原知道王马肯定理解到了关键点。不过小总统却狡黠地眨了眨眼，巧妙地偷换了概念：“现在当然要准备考试，身为超高校级却一点直觉都没有，小最原快点退学去吧！”

“可是…。”

最原及时攫住了未说出的话。他揉了揉脖子，看着王马微笑的表情，推断对方应该是觉得“这样的关系就很不错”。但是正常情况下的王马君…不可能会做出这种表示吧，难道应该理解成他觉得很有趣？

超高校级的头脑飞速运作起来。王马小吉捉摸不透的笑容就像他的谎言一样，对最原终一而言有无限的可能性。目前很明显对方想要维持现状，不过这样做的原因暂时还不清楚。虽然他的目的归根结底还是为了听到告白，但如果是故作失忆去耍人…

从四月份到了七月份还没有露出一点端倪，这也太能藏了吧？所以说，难不成是真的失忆…

“在想什么？”

最原心不在焉的样子过于明显，于是王马边问边踩了下他的脚。思绪瞬间被拉回，最原收起大脑中的推理过程：“怎么了？”

“如果刚刚那只闯进来的母老鼠说的是真话，那么…”

王马十指交叉，垫在下颌，眼睛里似乎闪烁着晶莹的小星星：“说起来要到暑假了，小最原打算邀请我同居吗？”

“…诶？！”

两人虽然实际上已经有过了亲密接触，但遗憾的是名义上还不是恋人关系。整个希望峰的所有人都清楚这一点，但除了最原终一，大概再没人介意他们做更加出格的事情。江之岛盾子照例在走廊里拦了白银紬采访心得，这位少女在她面前坐下时憔悴到近乎双目失神：

“已经不会感到奇怪了，无所谓…全都普通到无所谓了…如果说恋爱即战争的话，这场战争里只有我们才是受害者…”

“呼噗噗，真是充满了残念，甚至感觉马上就要绝望了~”江之岛大笑着拍了拍她的肩，露出鲨鱼般尖锐又伶俐的牙齿：“临近暑假，那两个人总该有进一步动作了吧？最原终一如果再不抓紧机会的话，可就要错过大好的同居时机了——！”

三.

“小最原，你如果再不抓紧机会的话，可就要错过大好的同居时机了！”

“…你不知道一直敲一扇不愿意打开的门是非常不礼貌的吗，王马君。”

“有什么关系？小最原才是，这么久了才过来开门，是想把我冻死在走廊里吗，就像卖火柴的小女孩那样…”

“请小声一点…现在都是后半夜了，我很困，而且为什么突然来我这里…”

王马立刻停止了废话，果断表明来意：“因为我刚刚看了恐怖电影，现在超害怕的，只有小最原能让我感到安心~如果不放我进来的话，小最原晚上睡觉的时候就会被僵尸啃得只剩骨头喔。”

“……”

虽然知道是谎言，但也太渗人了。最原终一不得不拉开寝室门，让王马小吉进来。小总统拎着睡衣，快乐地说了句“打扰啦”就奔向了他的床。最原锁上门，打了个哈欠，看着王马兴奋坐到他床上的模样，突然有种不好的预感。

寒冷的三更半夜，因为看了恐怖电影睡不着，前来敲响了爱人房间的门，提出暂住一晚的请求…

…似乎是要发生什么的前奏。

正常来说他现在应该感到受宠若惊，但对面的人是王马小吉，连上帝都无法预测这个小骗子接下来想做什么。

于是最原试探性地开口：“那个…早点睡吧？”

“嗯嗯，当然要早点睡了。”

最原松了口气，刚打算关灯，小总统却在被子里笑了起来：“骗你的！对我来说可是第一次来这里喔，这么新鲜的地方当然要好好玩到天亮！”

“什…寝室的构造都应该一样吧？何况明天还有课，我也是要学习的…”

“但是这里不一样啊。”

王马拉起身前的被子，将下巴埋进柔软的薄被里：“充满了小最原的气味呢。”

“！…”

最原迅速撇过头，耳尖的温度直线攀升，转眼间就烫得不可思议。王马翻身下床，笑着掐了一下他的腰：“应该有热水吧？我去冲个澡。”

“有、有的。”

“咦？小最原脸好红，之前明明做了那么多次，你自己不也承认了吗？”

“…完全是两码事……”

“嘻嘻嘻，耻点也太低了吧，这么青涩的童贞男会让我瞧不起的喔~”

最原把他几乎是推进了卫生间，将带来的睡衣塞到了他怀里。在关上门之前，王马还在笑着调戏他：“等我洗完出去，小最原要努力证明自己，挽回微不足道的自尊才行！”

…证明……证明？！是什么…需要证明啊…？？

浴室里很快就响起了冲水声，最原此时也完全清醒了过来，他抓住自己的隐隐绞痛的胸口，表情沉重地靠在浴室门上久久不语。

…在正式告白之前…不可能有那种事的！就、就算再亲昵，王马君现在也没有跟我确认关系，说不定就像我在打探他有没有失忆一样，王马君也一定在试探…试探入间同学说的话是不是正确的…呃、试探她的前半句，我们是不是恋人，总之一定是这样…！如果我今晚做了什么出格的举动…

【好意外，没想到小最原竟然这么轻浮？】

【之前我是怎么跟这种人交往的呢…简直就是个单纯的、令人作呕的变态…】

【…嘻嘻嘻，真是可爱呢。】

……不行！！！

“超高校级的侦探”推理完毕，他当机立断决不能在今晚表现出任何不妥的模样。就在他脑子里的胡思乱想结束的下一秒，身后倚着的浴室门后传来一阵敲击声，小总统湿润的声音随之响起：

“小最原，我忘了拿浴巾。”

“结果只是从门缝递给我？讨厌的正人君子。”

“…讨厌…是谎言吧。”

“嘻嘻嘻，你猜呢？被这么对待肯定会有暗戳戳的不爽哦，就像在图书馆里排队还书，结果面前有人插队一样的不爽~”

王马正在擦拭头发上的水珠，最原坐在书桌前，撑着脸，想了想后故作打了个哈欠：“王马君，洗完澡的话就早点休息吧。”

小总统停下了擦头发的动作，非常不解地朝他看过来：“难道我三更半夜来找你，就是为了和你安安心心睡一晚？小最原就算再后知后觉，也应该能察觉到我的意思吧？”

最原终一神色如常，他正直地点了点头：“嗯，我当然知道。”

王马小吉挑眉。

“王马君不是自己刚刚就说了吗？是因为看了恐怖电影睡不着觉才过来的，也就是说想在我这里得到充足的休息吧。那我们就早点睡好了。”

一抹明显的愕然神色出现在了王马脸上，在那个少见的表情持续了几秒后，小总统深吸了一口气，有点咬牙切齿地挤出一句：“咦…原来你是这么理解我的话的啊？”

早已决定将品行端正贯彻到底的最原终一毫不犹豫地点了点头。

“…真是意外……小最原都不会怀疑我…说的是谎话吗？其实我来这里就是想被小最原抱喔。”

最原皱了下眉：“王马君，你的表情也太勉强了。”

“欸——当然啦，这对于我来说毕竟还是第一次。…不过小最原应该已经很熟练了吧？我并不担心喔。”

虽然还是轻松地这么说着，王马却微微转过了身。他抓起肩上的毛巾继续擦拭头发，抬起的手挡住了侧脸。

“…”

两人沉默了片刻，直到王马突然甩开手里的毛巾，笑吟吟地面向他：“那么，小最原今晚对我做什么都无所…”

“不会有那种事的。”

最原站起身，走到房间灯的开关面前，头也不回地按了下去：“早点休息，明天还有课。”

在灯光熄灭的下一秒，最原好像听到了轻而畅快的笑声。王马坐在床边，向黑暗中招了招手：“看完恐怖电影真的很害怕，小最原让我搂着睡好不好？”

四.

面对王马小吉，分不清哪句是谎言的情况时常出现。何况他有些时候并不是单纯的说谎，而是通过谎言来试探面前人的真实想法。内心摇摆不定的人会在他的言语下不攻自破，溃不成军。有些人自以为分门别类了对方语言的真假性而沾沾自喜，殊不知早就落入了更深的陷阱，在思考措辞的迷宫里兜兜转转，连自己的初衷和本心都一并遗弃。

谎言的美是体现在对话当中的。如果失去了传递语言的宾语，那么再诡谲的设计、再精巧的构思都会失去存在的意义。眼睑弯起狡黠的弧度，灵巧的舌头上纷飞光怪陆离的字眼，紫色的文字泡接踵而至，神态和字词的细节全部都是为了引起猎物的注意。

——“与唯一存在的真实不同，谎言可是有无限的可能性的。”

但最原终一并不会被蛊惑。侦探的智商在针锋相对时绝不会占据下风，他只需稍加分析就能判断出这套狩猎法则的薄弱点。无论来势汹汹的谎言多么千变万化，只要对话的宾语坚信心中的“真实”，便不会被轻易随波逐流。

…

理论上是这套逻辑，最原终一实际上也确实贯彻了自己睡个好觉的初衷。但当他和王马小吉真的一起躺在了温暖的被窝里时，这位侦探顿时发现自己完全失去了睡眠能力。

？？！！！？？？！

在刚躺下的十分钟内，他脑子里只有循环的标点符号，甚至连眼皮也没法合上，肌肉完全是不自觉地撑开，就算努力闭上双眼也没用。寝室的天花板是从未在色谱中见过的暗蓝色，房间里似乎能听到什么地方传来的白噪音，被子压得他有些喘不过气，还有被王马搂住的右臂已经快要失去知觉…

等一下，怎么真的就...睡到一起了？？！！

…应该不会就这样…这样结束吧…？！虽然有些不太道德，但也似乎隐隐在期待发生点什么…

…

最原没办法扭动僵硬的脖子，去确认枕头那边传来的呼吸声是否真正平稳。小总统侧卧在他旁边，擦干后变得柔软蓬松的发丝随着呼吸起伏，轻轻擦过他的肩膀。痒丝丝的触感即便隔着一层睡衣的布料也能很快得到确认，甚至在黑漆漆的房间里变得更加清晰。

………

以王马君的个性，说不定下一秒就会突然开口说“被我骗到了吧，其实我根本没有在睡觉”，或者会假装说梦话，再不就是装成休息却更加亲昵地贴过来，悄悄观察我的反应……

“超高校级的侦探”的大脑飞快地转动着，力所能及地迅速思考起所有的可能性。纷乱复杂的思绪加速了时间的流动，在不间断的思考过程中，竟然不知不觉已经过去了一小时。

最原终一还是清醒的，甚至比之前更加清醒了。期间他一直提心吊胆又有点期待地等着王马的主动出击，但小总统早就在他身边陷入了熟睡。明明是两个人的恋爱头脑战，但此时只有最原的独角戏拥有姓名——而且这出独角戏实在是旺盛过了头，脑细胞工作到几乎过载。王马在被子里似乎嫌热，无意识地踢了最原一脚。

这一脚终于让他从漫长而无意义的思考中解脱，最原吓了一跳，他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地开口：“…王马君？”

枕头边的人没有回话，寂静的室内可以听到均匀的鼻息声。最原尽量保持手臂不动，缓慢地转了过来，被窝里发出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。

熟悉又清爽的葡萄气息窝在肩头的位置，王马睡得正香，就像小猫咪一样，毫无防备地蜷缩在他身边。

…在装睡吗？

“…王马君？”

最原试探着晃了晃那条被抱住的手臂。

“王马君？王马君…”

“…”

锲而不舍的呼唤终于得到了回应，小总统半梦半醒地睁开眼。他在梦里梦到自己坐上了一辆破旧的卡车，沿着弯曲的山路行驶，卡车在不平整的土路上不断颠簸，晃得他头晕，而且还有人一直在叫他的名字…

王马小吉的脑海中刚划过“这个梦真离谱”的想法后，就迷迷糊糊地将意识拉回了现实。最原终一正一边念着他的姓名，一边晃着他怀里的胳膊。

“…？？”

王马瞬间回到了刚刚梦里那辆颠得晕头转向的卡车上，就算此时不太清醒，他也立刻意识到了最原就是制造那个古怪梦境的罪魁祸首。半夜三更被弄醒的小总统顿时有了点起床气，但看在最原好像有点急迫的样子，他只好开口：“…什么事，小最原？”

这位平时精于推理，逻辑缜密的侦探见他睁开眼，顿时问道：

“你刚刚睡着了吗？”

“？”

王马怀疑自己听错了，他在枕头上蹭了蹭，将身体凑近一点：“什么？”

“就是…呃，王马君，你刚刚睡着了吗？”

“…”

回答他的是一阵短暂的沉默。王马难以置信地咀嚼了两遍这个问题，压抑的起床气霎时间爆发，小总统毫不客气地狠狠踹了他一脚，接着一把扯过被子：“你半夜把我叫醒，就是问我睡没睡着？”

“诶、诶？！”

“小最原…在问问题之前是不是不动大脑？你的脑袋被烧坏了吗，怎么有人在半夜把别人叫醒就是为了问那种无聊的问题…”

王马嫌弃地翻了个身，一边数落着他一边卷走了大部分的被子，他刻意往床边蹭了蹭，气呼呼地继续睡觉。最原惊愕地撑起上半身，困惑又不知所措地卧在床上，睡意全无。

五.

最原终一不出所料，顺利失眠。

一大早上不知道是在被谁念叨，总之最原终一在教室里连续打了三个喷嚏。他揉了揉鼻尖，开始怀疑是不是因为通宵而变得免疫力低下，加之没盖好被子，所以稍微有点小感冒。

十多分钟前他离开食堂，在走廊里遇到石丸时，对方非常诧异地盯着最原看了好久。

“最原同学，不休息好可不行啊！你的模样明显比前几天憔悴了好多，如果不好好休息，可是没办法好好学习的！”

最原苦笑了一下：“嗯…昨天晚上没睡好，通宵了。”

“超高校级的风纪委员”自然地理解成他是挑灯夜读了一个晚上，关心地拍了拍他的肩，嘱咐夸奖了几句后，又有点感慨地道：“早恋是会影响成绩的，不过最原同学就算谈着恋爱，还是没耽误刻苦读书，实在让我感到非常欣慰，加油！”

“诶…嗯，嗯。”

最原终一欲言又止，决定不把顶着黑眼圈的真实原因说出来。

王马小吉第二天起床时，房间里早已没了侦探的身影，桌边留着一张纸条，大意为去早读，班级见。

看起来颇有种睡了就跑的不负责感，不过当王马走进卫生间时，洗手台上倒是摆着他的一套牙具。

王马刷着牙，回想了一下昨晚的事情。他并不清楚最原在之前经历了多么艰苦的心理斗争，所以小总统在刷牙的时候还是显得有点愤愤不平的模样。

…

愤愤不平的感觉不仅来于此，更多的还是一种不甘心。

王马漱掉口中的泡沫，对着镜子端详起自己的脸和脖颈。他稍微活动了一下身体，并没有什么异样的感觉。

王马的表情变得有些复杂，他叉起腰，对着镜子皱起眉：

“…小最原…竟然真的什么都没做？？”

——竟然真的什么都没做！！

王马小吉没有奇怪的少女心，不可能纠缠这个问题过久。或许是出于好奇，或许是觉得有趣，他在到达教室后，光明正大地向最原终一提出了同居请求。

“马上就要到暑假了吧？我想和小最原的关系更进一步~所以我们同居怎么样？”

“…诶？！”

最原放下了揉着眉心的手，震惊地盯着他。王马说话的音量并不大，但就在同一个瞬间，教室里所有人都将目光集中在了这里。

“他奶奶的…等一下，操，你们等会再说，本小姐不想听！”

入间美兔卷起工具盒夺门而出，潇洒地留下一个背影。百田解斗看着她踹开房门离去的动作，捏紧了拳头：“春姬，我们也出…”

春川魔姬深呼吸了两下，但就在两人也要离开时，最原在教室后排坚定地回答道：“不可以。”

“咦…？小最原昨晚不都跟我度过了一个愉快的夜晚了吗？”

百田刚要起身又准备坐下，闻言在椅子里摔了一跤。最原被他的反应吓到，只得匆匆解释：“根本不是愉快的夜晚，只有你一个人很舒服而已…”

“嗯嗯，小最原一定很累吧，明显没有睡好的样子，好可怜~”

“…还不都是因为王马君，要不是你我也不会失眠…”

“欸，不过我觉得好舒服，这一点还要感谢小最原喔。”

教室里静的连呼吸声都听不到，百田摔跤的姿势似乎凝固在了原地。王马怜悯地抬起手，抚摸上最原浅青色的眼圈：“不过让我惊讶的是，小最原昨晚…竟然什么都没对我做呢。明明还期待了一番…”

？！

春川扶起百田，没等王马说完话，她的一只手就重重地拍在了桌面上。教室里的同学仿佛得到了起义的指令一般，迅速开始制止起这两人不分场合的聊天：

“王马同学，请不要继续说这种普通又平淡无味的谎话了！！”

“啊——安琪真是受够了耶！！！斩美，来接受我的委托，把这两个人赶出去吧！！”

“呼呼呼…这就是人类原始的兽性，看来就算是超高校级的天才也会无法忍耐自己啊。”

“我已经完成了录音，请不要小看我，这不是泼冷水的事情，是你们伤害同学，板上钉钉的证据！”

七嘴八舌的责备声一并响起，就连王马都吃了一惊。最原立刻意识到他们曲解了小总统的意思，慌忙摆手解释：“那个，各位，刚刚王马君没有在说谎…”

但是东条斩美已经走到了他面前，优雅理性的女仆朝他微笑了一下：“请问二位是打算自己走出去，还是我把你们请出去？”

六.

“所以说，小最原暑假打算跟我同居吗？”

这种话并不能在走廊里谈，最原终一拉着王马小吉走进了一间备用教室。两人关上门后，最原才皱着眉看向他，却又想不出来此时该说什么合适。他在小总统戏谑的眼神中欲言又止了片刻，才问道：

“…为什么会突然提出这种请求？”

“欸——因为昨晚小最原搂着我明明睡得很舒服~不抓紧这个机会趁机跟我说同居的话，可就没有下次一样的大好时机了喔。”

眼圈隐隐作痛，最原揉了揉眉心：“…王马君，说这种谎言是没有用的。”

恋爱ABC早被经历了个遍，该上垒的地方早就上了个干净。但就算做过了更深层次的事情，最原终一还是没想到，如今只是单单和王马小吉同床共枕的程度就会让他整夜合不上眼。如果被对方知道了自己用了半个晚上来思考某些乱七八糟的事情，又不敢下手…呃…

【哇——小最原真的纯洁到难以置信。】

【虽然我并不讨厌你羞涩的特点啦，但确实很让人扫兴欸…小最原真的能抱我吗？】

【嘻嘻嘻…真是可爱呢。】

…最！劣！选！项！

这样的情况只要稍微构想一下就会觉得心口绞痛，王马立刻注意到了最原的表情变化：“小最原在想什么，跟我睡在一起原来这么糟糕吗？呜呜——好伤心！”

“诶？！不，我没觉得…”

“骗你的。”王马自顾自地收起了假哭的动作：“虽然不知道小最原为什么睡眠质量那么差，但我真的睡了个久违的好觉。”

最原似懂非懂地点了点头，隐约觉得王马还有下文，但对方却已经结束了话语，抬起眸子认真地盯着他。

…咦？这是想让我说什么…

“呃、那、王马君…难道还有什么不满意的地方吗？”

小总统偏偏头，似乎是思考了一下：“你猜猜看？”

“如果是关于同居的话……抱歉，我觉得在正式确认关系之前，这样还是不太好。就算王马君不会介意，我也会觉得有愧。”

王马微怔，随后点点头，接着似乎非常不满意地撇了撇嘴：“除此之外就推断不出别的事了吗？‘超高校级的侦探’也没那么有用嘛。”

“…别的事？”

面前小总统难得露出了有些纠结的神色，不过这样扭捏的表情只在他脸上停留了一瞬间，就切换回了游刃有余的状态。就算这样，他还是不自觉地抬手揉了揉耳朵。在手指的动作中，最原终一分明看到隐藏在发丝后的耳廓染上了明显的红色。

…诶？

这么不方便说出口的话，难道说是…那种事情？可是昨晚并没有…

……

难道是…因为并没有？

思考完成的瞬间，最原已经说出了自己的揣测：“王马君是在…因为没被做什么而感到不满吗？”

王马小吉明显地愣了一下，他有点气急败坏地跺了跺脚：“…你究竟是从哪里推断出这一点的啊？！大变态！！”

“啊、诶…”

面前人的反应已经证实了推理的准确性，最原品味了一下自己得出的结果，不禁也觉得有点羞耻：“…抱歉…”

见到心中的想法被窥破，王马索性不再掩饰，他转过身去，长叹一口气：“啊啊，小最原也太不靠谱了吧！我明明就睡在你身边，但整个晚上除了把我摇醒之外什么都没有做，什么都——没有做！”

“那个…”

“太奇怪了，已经绅士到可以出家的程度了，小狱原真的应该拜你为师才对！小最原简直不是正常的男子高中生，性冷淡！我才不要跟你交往…”

“王马君！”

肩膀被猛地抓住，接着全身都被转了回来。王马小吉没料到会有此变，他大吃一惊，想抬起手护住自己热度不正常的脸颊，却在身体稳定后发现最原终一脸颊的热度也是一样，和他相比毫不逊色。

“…欸？”

最原见到他脸上的表情后也是一愣，不过那双明亮的金眸里的涟漪很快淡去，重新映出了对方的影子：“王马君…抱歉！我不知道要怎么说…但是，其实并不是你想的那样…”

“…欸——小最原也学会说谎了吗？”

虽然脸颊依旧烫得吓人，目光也变得飘忽不定，但王马还是笑着说出了这番话。最原见到他的表现，反倒平静了一些，他认真地看着略显慌张的小总统：“真要说做了什么事的话，我有偷偷…亲了王马君一下。”

“哈？只是亲一下？这种事情根本不需要汇报给我…”

最原不合时宜地打断了他的话：“但对于现在的王马君来说，应该是初吻…”

尾音有点底气不足地在空气中消散，备用教室里沉默了几秒。

“……是说那种话的时候吗！！”王马小吉猛地甩开按在肩上的双手，向后退了几步，红着脸恶狠狠地瞪着最原终一，上翘的发尾似乎要可以空气里炸开：“小最原…！！！你竟然趁我…睡觉的时候！！！变态！！大色狼！！！”

“啊、诶？！”

最原试探着伸出手，没想到面前受惊的小动物反倒更加后退了两步。

为什么看起来比刚才更加生气了…？！“超高校级的侦探”只有这个问题无法理解。他正打算说点什么挽回一下自己的形象，对面炸毛的小总统已经凶狠地开始质问他：

“小最原，你是在什么时候亲过来的？！”

最原容不得思考就已经开口：“早上的时候，当时王马君还没醒，我因为实在睡不着所以就…绝对没有半夜偷袭，我发誓！那个顶多就是早安吻而已！！”

“什么早安吻…”

小总统用手背试了试脸颊滚烫的温度，带着一副恶毒的表情朝不知所措的侦探走过来。

“…抱歉…”

最原不由自主地后退几步，靠到了门边的墙上。在无路可退的最后关头，王马加快几步走过来，一把扯住他的领子拉下，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

“…？”

唇瓣只是简单地贴在了一起，甚至没有更进一步的动作。最原感受到对方似乎在他唇上碾了一圈，却又有点无从下手的感觉，于是只是尴尬地继续贴在了一起。但就算这样，王马的脸也足够红了，他甚至有点自暴自弃地闭上了眼。

…

面对恋人生涩的吻技，心头疑惑许久的谜团突然解开，最原终一在此时猛地醒悟：王马小吉真的失忆了。没有任何谎言或者借口，也不需要更多的解释和证据，仅仅是这次碰触就能让最原醍醐灌顶，瞬间释然。

“…”

他不自觉地捧住爱人的脸，试着去引导他的动作。但就在这时，备用教室的门突然被打开，接吻的两人吓了一跳急忙收回动作，仔细一看来人却是入间美兔。

“咣！”

她显然也没料到会在这里与两人再次邂逅，手里的图纸和工具盒直直摔到地上。

“……”

气氛诡异至极，入间的表情变了又变，眼见她就要张嘴倒出一大堆组织有序的脏话，王马迅速收拾了一下自己的情绪，拉起最原的手：“快跑吧？教室后门。”

“啊…”

“嘻嘻嘻，那么再见了，小入间~”

一点都不给入间反应的机会，王马已经拉着最原冲出了教室后门。那一天入间美兔的大骂声传遍了走廊：

“……你们两个…………到底什么时候是个头啊！！”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完的时候本来想直接发，但是看到最后一段的时候感觉不满意，于是现场又改了改...原来那一段超短，只是王马简单问了一下有没有做什么奇怪的事，之后最原老实回答，然后王马笑着说“干得不错嘛小最原”亲了回去，就没了。  
> 然后我改成了那个样子...嘶，也不知道好不好，因为正常来说王马小吉应该是没有傲娇属性的，但是我感觉既然是辉夜大小姐的模式...怎么说呢，在这篇文里擅自加上这一点可能会显得比较好一点，显得既不会特别主动，也不会特别傲娇，所以结尾位置的王马小吉可能会稍微有点ooc，就当那是奇怪的少女心好了///


End file.
